Power of Seven The Sight
by Sandfall
Summary: I wanted to redo the sight well the whole series ok she's with Ashfur instead of Brambleclaw, she had seven kits but only three of them are heres. my first Story so please R&R, and it won't really fallow the real story's By Erin Hunter. On Hold.
1. Prologue

Power of Seven**  
Warriors**  
The Sight

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Warriors, nope will never own them only I can wish for.

**Note:** it is two and a half pages long, just like most prologue in the book are. Yes I know I have grammer mistakes, if you your a beta can you help me out with this story? Or can you guys help me find a Beta reader?

**Summary: **the seven kits are soon apprentice then four moons later there warriors four of them has powers form Starclan but all six have to save the clan of this danger and their the kin of Firestar.

Prologue

Cats where gathering around a lake black, gray, brown, white, silver all so many colors. One a Blue-gray powerful she-cat was sitting in front of the cats she was looking down in the lake a tortoiseshell tom with a ginger tail sat next to her; on the other side of her was a tortoiseshell she-cat with a dapple coat. The cats behind them waited for the gray-blue she-cat to speak when she looked up her eyes were troubled, as she looked around them; she spotted a ginger tom making his way towards the front of the cats.

"Bluestar why did you call me here for?" ask the ginger tom in a deep voice.

"Ah Firestar nice to see you make it," Bluestar replied more calmly then Firestar.

"Firestar there will be seven, kin of your kin, four only hold the power of the stars in their paws." Replied a gray, board, flatten face she-cat. Firestar turn towards her.

"Yellowfang what do you mean there will be seven, kin of my kin, four only hold the power of the star in their paws?" ask Firestar. Yellowfang just smiles as Firestar fades away back to his time.

"Yellowfang what do you see?" ask Bluestar as Yellowfang walked to the lake side the tortoiseshell she-cat move so she can sit next to Bluestar.

"I see seven kits being born next season, only four of them has our powers, but all seven will full fill the prophecy." Informed Yellowfang.

Firestar woke up in his bed with Sandstorm next to him he carefully got up, and went out of his den onto the highledge he sat down watches as the clan came to life it been a season, and a moon since he heard the prophecy form Yellowfang, and he still didn't know what it meant he didn't tell Leafpool, his light brown daughter, or Sandstorm, his pale ginger mate. He notice the brambles of the entrance sway as Leafpool and Squirrelflight, his dark ginger daughter, came through carrying something Brambleclaw, the tabby deputy, came in after, all three carrying two lump of fur except Squirrelflight was carrying another one, Firestar jump down and padded over to them they stop, and sat down the piles of fur, the fur started to move a mew noises came form them. Firestar looked close as he notice six kits.

"Where did you find these" Firestar ask surprise.

"Squirrelflight here was hunting last night with Leafpool, and Squirrelflight gave birth last night out in the woods, I came across them when I was hunting today." Growled Brambleclaw

"So Squirrelflight, you had seven..." Firestar pause not knowing if they're health he looked at Leafpool.

"Healthy."

"Ok, Squirrelflight, you had seven healthy kits in the forest, where a fox, or badger can get them?"

"Yes Firestar, and Leafpool was there if I got attack" snap Squirrelflight.

"Ok, they're beautiful why don't you go to the nursery." Command Firestar as he steps back for them to go. Firestar watches as Brambleclaw, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight went to the nursery carrying the kits. Firestar notice Whitewing, Cloudtail's and Brightheart's white daughter, came in after them but he didn't really think of anything form it probable just hunting. Firestar went back up to his den, and poked Sandstorm in the ribs, she lift her head up, and looked at him, and yawn.

"Our daughter had her kits, seven of them, and health." Firestar told her.

"What Squirrelflight had kits? Lets go see them" Sandstorm said as she stood up, and walked out of the den Firestar followed down to the nursery as him, and sandstorm squeezed through. Ferncloud, Dustpelt's gray mate, Daisy, the cream queen, and Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw Tortoiseshell sister where sleeping. Firestar, and Sandstorm went over to Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw was gone so was Leafpool.

"Hi sweetie they are so cute" Sandstorm mew softly looking down. One was a gray tabby tom, black she-cat, golden tabby tom, pale ginger tom, Dark tabby she-cat with dapple coat (also the tabby stripes are still there), dark gray tabby tom with pale ginger underbelly, and paws, and last and smallest was a gray she-cat with blacker stripes that go in a swirl on her body.

"What's their names?" ask Firestar as he smiled down at them. Just then Leafpool came in with some borage leaves to give Squirrelflight more milk.

"Well I'm thinking to name this gray tabby tom Jaykit, the black she-cat Hollykit, the gray with the swirls is Swirlkit, and the golden tom Lionkit, but I don't know about the last three do you think you can help me?" Squirrelflight ask as she chewed the leaves. Ashfur walked in when he heard what Squirrelflight said, he walked over, and sit down behind her looking down at the kits.

"Aren't they cute?" ask Ashfur

"Just beautiful" replied Sandstorm

"What do you think we should name them honey?"

"About the gray and ginger one Wolfkit? The dark tabby one with dapple coat be Dapplekit? And the last one be Sandkit just like her grandmother?" question Ashfur.

"I love them" replied Squirrelflight, as she yawn, and went to sleep. Leafpool, Firestar, Sandstorm, and Ashfur left so she can sleep. Ashfur sat in front of the nursery entrance so they won't let anyone disturb Squirrelflight, unless it's Dustpelt to see Ferncloud.

**A/N:** aw Squirrelflight had seven kits that are a lot but really only three is hers. If you didn't get it Ashfur the father not Brambleclaw I made Ashfur because I like him, not really Brambleclaw how he acts to her before they finally got together.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Warriors ever, except Sandkit, Wolfkit, Swirlkit, and Dapplekit. I'll won't be really fallowing the books but they will be still name after the books like this fan fiction is book one 'The Sight' and the next fan fiction will be the second book.

**Note**: its center around Squirrelflight. Ok when it says a moon in this story it takes I guess 3 moons/months till the cat gives birth. 3 pages with the A/N on the fourth page.

Now on to the story….

* * *

Chapter 1

Squirrelflight watch as Hollykit ran around with a piece of fresh kill in her mouth as Lionkit, Wolfkit, and Sandkit trying to get her, Swirlkit, and Dapplekit was playing with a moss ball. Jaykit the youngest of them where still sleeping they are now 5 moons old and their eyes where open, and they where curious about the really world.

Ferncloud, a gray she-cat with dark flecks, was laying in the nest next to her had two kits one was white she-kit and the other was a reddish brown tabby tom, both are a moon old. Daisy the cream she-cat; was sleeping with her belly round with kits. Millie the gray She-cat Former Kittypet, was Pregnant but not that long in she lay on the other side of Ferncloud the nursery was full and it feels to crowed for Squirrelflight so she stood up and went outside into the nice warm New-leaf morning, the kits fallow her even Jaykit who just woke up form sleeping in.

"Mommy we are going to get some fresh-kill," Mew Lionkit as the golden kit walked towards the fresh-kill pile while his brother and sisters on his heel he was the biggest out of them and Swirlkit, and Jaykit is the smallest kits.

"Ok I'll be by the halfrock." Replied Squirrelflight. Halfrock was a rock that was sticking out of the ground, and was like half a size of a rock. Squirrelflight walked over and sank to the ground she looked around and, saw Firestar, her Ginger father, and Sandstorm, her pale ginger mother, sharing tongues under the highledge, Sorreltail, the tortoiseshell she-cat, and Brakenfur, the golden brown tabby tom, eating a mouse together near the warrior den, Mousefur, the brown she-cat, and Longtail, the pale tabby tom, coming out of the elder den. She looks towards the bramble entrance she saw Cloudtail, the white tom, Brightheart, the white-and-ginger she-cat, their white daughter, Whitewing, and Birchfall, The brown tabby tom all leaving on a hunting patrol, Squirrelflight long to go out and sank her claws in fresh-kill or go on patrol and run into a Shadowclan or Windclan on their territory to fight.

"Squirrelflight are you ok?" Meow a voice. Squirrelflight jump and looked start at the Gray warrior

"Ashfur! You scared me," hissed Squirrelflight as she licked her fur down.

"Sorry just came to tell you that Firestar making Daisy kits warriors." Ashfur meow. As he sat down next to her and started to lick her fur softly.

"Really well I can't wait till our kits become apprentice and I can come back to the Warrior den, but I will miss being around kits, and just relaxing" Mumble Squirrelflight as she turn and started to make small strokes of her tongue to his pelt.

"Squirrelflight did you hear?" Meow a voice above them. Squirrelflight, and Ashfur look up meeting green eyes.

"Hear what Sandstorm?" ask Ashfur.

"That I'm going to have kits!" Meow the pale ginger she-cat.

"That's great," Mewed Squirrelflight, as she got up and licked sandstorm between the ears, "did you tell Firestar?"

"Yes he's Excited he wants a tom but I think I want more she-cats" Meowed Sandstorm, happy clear in her voice.

"I think I want a sister and couple brothers" meow a voice behind them, as a light brown tabby she-cat came to Sandstorm.

"Leafpool why do you want brothers? They are stuck up and mean," teased Squirrelflight, but she also would like brothers not any more sisters thou.

"Oh Squirrelflight, I do want sons I mean Dustpelt has sons, and I think Firestar needs a son to do son stuff, don't get me wrong he loves to do things with you guys it's just... I guess different with doing stuff with a guy" meow Sandstorm, as she sat down.

"How long are you?" Meow Ashfur.

"About a moon in," meow Sandstorm.

"Cool two more months, and we'll find out what they are" mew Squirrelflight as she stood up. Just then a green-eyed kit ran to them her black fur fluffed out, Squirrelflight ran over to her. "Hollykit are you ok?"

"Mommy!! Jaykit is missing so is Swirlkit" whine Hollykit

"What!" Shrieked Squirrelflight she started to tremble, Ashfur stood up quickly, and pressed his pelt to hers. She ran away towards the fresh-kill pile, and started to search fast she sniff around, and got their scent she ran out of camp, she could hear Sandstorm Yowling Commands, and she heard Ashfur right behind her too. She also heard that other cats where coming to she was too busy to know whom. She just kept going until the trail end at Sky Oak she looked around as Ashfur ran into her she didn't move even after the impact she sniff nothing, except Thunderclan scent she open her mouth, and in hail some more it was Brambleclaw scent with a ting of kits blood she hissed. She strain to listen she heard mew sounds calling for her, she ran to the tree roots, and looked around nothing. She finally turn towards Ashfur, and walked over to him, he was looking down at something she ran over, when she looked down too, she saw a lump of tabby fur plus Small gray fur around the fur.

"What are they?" Squirrelflight question.

"Jaykit, Swirlkit, and Brambleclaw," Meow Ashfur. Squirrelflight jump down and picked up a lump of gray fur, and handed it to Ashfur, then picked up the other gray kit. She turns to Brambleclaw; the bossy tabby deputy, and paw him nothing she looked closer, and his chest wasn't rising. She grabbed his neck fur and jump out. Her kits where standing when she got out with wide blue eyes, Ashfur help Squirrelflight get the body back to camp, after the kits told them what happen.

When they got there Squirrelflight other kits where sitting with Ferncloud and her kits: Icekit, and Foxkit. They drop Brambleclaw body in the middle of the clearing, the other cats where coming back, and saw their fallen Deputy. Firestar, and Sandstorm came back last, when Firestar saw Brambleclaw he stops dead in his tracks and stared, his green eyes wide with shock. Squirrelflight walked over to him

"Firestar Swirlkit said, 'that Brambleclaw wanted to show them something, and picked up Jaykit so he wouldn't fall behind, I told him to watch out, because half way through the forest he too picked me up, and when I said that, he fell in, and broke his neck, he twisted it, so Swirlkit and Jaykit was in the air, and Brambleclaw back to the earth." mew Squirrelflight.

"I'll be in my den we will sit vigil for him and at moon high I'll name the new deputy" Yowled Firestar, as his Flame-ginger tail disappear in his den, with Sandstorm fallowing behind.

"Firestar..." whisper Squirrelflight as she turn and walked over and push her nose into Brambleclaw's fur, Her kits walked over and lay down next to her with their little nose in the fur just like hers "you where a good friend I wish it worked out better" she Murmur to him. She stood up, and gathers her kits and went back to the nursery, to sleep.

She lay down in her bed and looked down Hollykit yawn her forest-green eyes flickering close, Lionkit tried to keep his amber eyes open but they soon to flickered close, Jaykit, sightless jayfeather-blue eyes close as soon as he lay down, Swirlkit maya-blue eyes where shut once she curled up to her belly, Dapplekit, and Wolfkit fern-green was wide as the looked at their mothers forest-green eyes, but they to close their eyes, the last one that was awake was Sandkit pale green eyes as she soon closed them for sleep to claim her. Squirrelflight also close her eyes as sleep claim her and no dreams came.

**A/N:** Pretty much Squirrelflight lost two of her kits and found them with Brambleclaw dead. Next Chapter will be in Hollykit's Pov.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, Just Swirlkit, Sandkit, Dapplekit, and Wolfkit.

**Note:** center around Hollykit. Three and a half pages long (yes I'll tell you how many pages I do, on each Chapter.)

Now on to the Story…

* * *

Chapter 2

Hollykit woke up when she heard a yowl form Firestar for a clan meeting she notice that Squirrelflight her ginger mother, going out so was her siblings she fallowed last shaking her black fur, her forest-green eyes sparkled as she yawn, and settle down next to her mother, and father. Firestar, her ginger leader was on the highledge waiting for everyone to gather around once done, he stood up.

"The time has come to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice." He pauses to look around for the warrior he's going to choose. "Dustpelt will be the new deputy." Hollykit stood up to see the brown warrior shock face; he stood up and addresses the cats.

"I will try my best to be the deputy you guys want me to be." He meowed and sat down again. The cats gather around him and congratulations him. Firestar waited until the crowed quieted down.

"I have one more thing to do," he paused as cats sat down." "I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these three apprentice. They have trained hard to under stand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Mousepaw, Berrypaw, and Hazelpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Berrypaw meowed first then his siblings echo him.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Mousepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mousewhisker. Starclan honors your loyalty and your sprit and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Firestar walked over to the gray-and-white newly warrior and put his ginger muzzle on his head, Mousewhisker swoop down and licked his shoulder and purred. Firestar turn to Hazelpaw. "Hazelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hazeltail. StarClan honors your faith and your honesty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." He did the same with Hazeltail she licked his ginger shoulder. She purred happily. Firestar turn at last to Berrypaw and looked at him for a moment before speaking "Berrypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Berrynose. Starclan honors your strength and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Firestar step towards the cream warrior and touched his muzzle to Berrynose head and Berrynose licked Firestar's shoulder.

"Hazeltail, Berrynose, Mousewhisker!!" the cats cheered, the first one was Daisy to start it.

"Dustpelt may I speak to you in my den now?" Firestar meowed and turns and walked in his den the brown warrior jump up on the highledge and went in his den.

"Come on the meeting over and we need some more sleep" meow Squirrelflight as she pushed them in after she nuzzle Ashfur.

* * *

The next morning Hollykit woke up to Squirrelflight, Lionkit, Dapplekit, and Sandkit coughing, she yawns and stood up "mommy are you ok?" she ask just then Ferncloud, and Daisy start coughing. When Squirrelflight stops Millie starts, she looks at Tawnypelt she was fine but she to is sick so was her kits she could smell sickness all around her coming off all the queens and kits she was the only one not sick. She backed up and turns and ran of to the medicine cat's den she burst through the bramble veins and right into Longtail. "Sorry Longtail, is Leafpool around" she mews to the blind elder.

"I'm right here Hollykit" meowed the light brown cat, her aunt. "Does that feel better Longtail?"

"Yes thank you Leafpool I'm going back to my moss and sleep" he meowed "and Hollykit watch where you're going!" he snapped.

"I'll come check on you later" meow Leafpool he just waved his tail and kept walking. "Now what do you need Hollykit?" she turns to Hollykit.

"I need lots of catnip for the all the cats in the nursery I'm the only one didn't get green cough." Hollykit answer.

"On my" shock cross Leafpool face but was gone to quickly as she ran out of the medicine cat den and to the nursery Hollykit fallowed after her to see if she was right. When she go in Leafpool was nosing around Icekit and Foxkit. Then she nosed Ferncloud as she coughed. "Hollykit go to my den and get some catnip and fast," she commanded. Hollykit turn and ran out of the den fast as she could to the medicine cat's den she tripped over a sleeping Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw sat up and looked at her, Hollykit just stood up and kept running to the medicine cat's den and through the bramble veins right into Firestar himself.

"Sorry!!" she shrieked. Firestar turn to her.

"Why are you running in here" he ask

"Get catnip" Hollykit replied as she walked around him to the herbs she sniffs around as Firestar watch she found it and picked it up.

"Why?" Firestar asked

"Because the whole nursery except me have green cough" she answer as she walked around him again out of the den and ran to the nursery before Firestar could say something she came walked in Leafpool ran over to her.

"Hollykit get your siblings, mother, and Mille eat some, while I get Ferncloud, her kits, Tawnypelt, her kits, and Daisy, to eat some." Instructed Leafpool.

"How?" Hollykit ask

"Chew up and put it in front of their mouth." She replied as she was chewing the leaves and putting it in front of Icekit then she gentle stroke the kits back with her paw the kit soon ate it "see." Hollykit nodded and tried it on her brother Lionkit, it work she did the rest her siblings it was easy to get Squirrelflight and Millie to eat the leaves without chewing it up form them.

"Hollykit you will be staying with Leafpool until they get over their sickness" came a voice, Leafpool, and Hollykit turn to see Firestar watching them. "And maybe you can help Leafpool out but you can't leave camp though." Firestar got up and walked out of the den.

"Yeah I am going to stay with Leafpool!!" Squealed Hollykit as she bounded out of the den towards the medicine cats. Leafpool Fallowed chucking on the way there. Hollykit was sitting in the moss bed for sick cats, she was waiting for cats come in so she can cure them, she now knew what she wanted to be it was a medicine cat they are respected, and really important if she did a good job helping Leafpool she might become her apprentice. She lay down and closed her eyes falling asleep, when she awoke she saw Cloudtail limping towards them with his front left paw off the ground when he came in he sat down and held his paw out to Leafpool.

"I step on a thorn" he mewed. Leafpool turn to Hollykit.

"Do you know what we need?" Leafpool asked Hollykit. Hollykit looked at her and thought

"Marigold for his wound to heal and won't get infected" she meowed at last.

"Very good can you get them for me?" She asked as she looks at his paw. Hollykit ran to her storage with the medicine and nosed them around, she found them and picked them up it smelled like honey but not as sweet, they tasted very sweet, Hollykit started to purr as she came to Leafpool side and drop them at her side, "can you chew them up." Hollykit started to chew them up "Put the juice on Cloudtail's Paw where it has the wound at" Hollykit did what she was told and jump back as Cloudtail body tenses.

"Oh I'm so sorry Cloudtail" Hollykit squeaked out.

"Hollykit, if you keep being like that you will not be a good medicine cat, and plus if you don't do it know it would hurt the cat more then now," Leafpool meow came form where she store her herbs. "Oh Cloudtail when she's done stay here until the next day so it can heal without getting infected."

"Yes Leafpool." Cloudtail mumble, Hollykit finished.

"There you go Cloudtail I'm done you can lay here" she waved with her tail to a moss bed.

"Thanks" he murmur as he lay down and groom himself, Hollykit walked a little towards him, but turn and walked out of the den towards the fresh-kill pile and grab a vole and two mice and went back to the den and drop the mouse in front of Cloudtail and went to Leafpool and drop the vole near her then took the last Mouse outside in a patch of sunlight and ate it. She yawns and fell asleep after washing her fur.

**A/N: **how's that, I know it was boring but I had to do it when they still are 5 moons old so you know who the deputy was, did you guess I would make it Dustpelt? R&R please and thanks if you do.


	4. Allegiances

**Note: **this is for Chapters 3 and on.

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Firestar- Ginger Tom with flame-colored pelt, green eyes

**Deputy: **Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**Medicine cat: **Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

**Apprentice**, Jaypaw

**Warriors (tom, and she-cats without kits)**

Graystripe- gray tom, big yellow eyes

**Apprentice**, Honeypaw

Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Cloudtail- white tom, blue eyes

**Apprentice**, Cinderpaw

Brightheart- white-and-ginger she-cat, green eyes

**Apprentice**, Wolfpaw

Brakenfur- golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice**, Hollypaw

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice**, Poppypaw

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, blue eyes

**Apprentice**, Lionpaw

Tawnypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat (Former Shadowclan), green eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, amber eyes

**Apprentice,** Sandpaw

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly, amber eyes

**Apprentice,** Dapplepaw

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat, green eyes

**Apprentice**, Swrilpaw

Whitewing- white she-cat, green eyes

**Apprentice**, Molepaw

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice,** Flamepaw

Berrynose- Cream tom

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

**Apprentice**, Tigerpaw

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

**Apprentice**, Dawnpaw

**Apprentice (Six moons and older in training to be a warrior/medicine cat)**

Poppypaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Cinderpaw- gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Honeypaw- Light brown tabby she-cat

Molepaw- Golden-brown tabby tom

Swrilpaw- gray she-cat with black stripes in swirls

Lionpaw- golden tabby

Hollypaw- black she-cat

Jaypaw- gray tabby tom

Wolfpaw- gray & ginger tom

Dapplepaw- tabby she-cat with dapple coat

Sandpaw- pale ginger tom

Flamepaw- ginger tom

Tigerpaw- brown tabby tom

Dawnpaw- Tortoiseshell she-kit

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Ferncloud- pale gray (with dark flacks), dark blue eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Smokekit (dark gray tom), Foxkit (reddish brown tom), and Icekit (white she-cat)

Daisy- cream she-cat, mother of Spiderleg's kits: Toadkit (black-and-white tom), and Rosekit (dark cream she-cat)

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat, green eyes, mother of Firestar's kits: Blazekit (flame-ginger tom), Sunkit (ginger tom)

**Elders (former Warriors and Queens, Now retired)**

Mousefur- dusky brown she-cat

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired due to failing sight

**Windclan**

**Leader**: Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot- Gray she-cat

**Medicine cat:** Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom, Blue eyes

**Apprentice**, Heatherpaw (light brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes)

Whitetail- white she-cat

**Apprentice**, Breezepaw (black tom, amber eyes)

Nightcloud- Black she-cat, Amber eyes

**Riverclan**

**Leader**: Leopardstar-

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot-

**Medicine cat:** Mothwing-

**Warriors**

Reedwhisker- black tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes

**Apprentice**, Pebblepaw (mottled-gray tom)

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

**Apprentice**, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom

**Shadowclan**

**Leader**: Blackstar- Huge white tom with jet black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine cat:** Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

**Warriors**

Oakfur- small brown tom

**Apprentice**, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- Black tom

**Apprentice**, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom


	5. Author Note

**Author Note:**I'll be stopping this until I got more Ideas for this story. I'm so sorry for not updating and putting this on hold, but I'm not really into this anymore, until I am their will be no more chapters. you can always send PM's or reviews telling me ideas if you want and maybe i'll get another chapter in if i get inspire to do so.

~ Sandfall


End file.
